


All Good Things Must Come to an End

by TouchingOldMagic



Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [30]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Bust Fic, Crossover, Gen, Jillian Holtzmann being Jillian Holtzmann, Mooglie, Peter being Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchingOldMagic/pseuds/TouchingOldMagic
Summary: Day 30 of the Ghostbusters 30 Day ChallengePrompt: Both Teams Working TogetherWhen a giant doppleganger of a certain company logo rampages down the New York streets, the Ghostbusters fetch their counterparts from another dimension who've dealt with this before.
Series: Ghostbusters 30 Day Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	All Good Things Must Come to an End

"A giant _what!?_ " Erin gaped at their visitors, aghast.

The Ghostbusters had gathered on the first floor of the firehouse in response to the sudden arrival of two fellow 'busters from another dimension. Their blond receptionist was seated at the desk, focused on building an army of small cars out of office supplies by sticking push pins into the sides of pink erasers. A dog was sleeping on the recliner beside the desk.

"Giant ghost that looks a lot like Mooglie," Ray repeated himself. "We're in a tight spot and thought you might be able to help."

"You did mention before that you've dealt with a spiritual manifestation that took on the likeness of your company's logo, correct?" Egon asked, reminding them of a past conversation they had with their dimensional counterparts.

The four women shared a troubled look.

"Oh, oh, this is bad," Erin muttered, one hand gripping her shoulder in anxiety. "SO bad. What if this is Rowan, from their dimension? What if he was able to recreate his Fourth Cataclysm thingy and we aren't there to stop him!? What if--"

"Erin, slow down," Abby said, holding up a placating hand. "Our book was never published in their dimension, remember? I checked. So even if their Rowan turned out to be the same crudbucket he was in _our_ dimension, he wouldn't have the information he needs to build his portal tech that can access the ghost dimension."

Some of the anxiety cleared from Erin's face. "Oh you're _right!_ " Then it immediately clouded back over. "But that means something else is wreaking havoc in the guise of our company's intellectual property--er, your company, I mean." She looked at Ray and Egon and a determined expression settled on her face.

Ray nodded. "We need all the hands we can get for this one."

Jillian punched the air in excitement. She loved any chance she could get to visit alternate dimensions. "Yes! I call shotgun."

"There's no seats..." Patty began to object, but Jillian had already run off, cackling, in the direction of her lab.

Patty sighed. "Let's get our gear, quick."

Kevin looked up from his work. "Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said all four female Ghostbusters at once.

\--

Eight Ghostbusters reconvened on the rooftop of a completely different--and yet, very similar--firehouse in truly record time.

Peter Venkman did not agree. "What took you so long?" he snapped as the rest of the team spilled out of the door from the third floor. "He's getting real bored with the little potshots from Winston and me, and I think he stepped on three cop cars so far. You know how much of a legal headache it causes when the one responsible for the city destruction looks like your company logo?"

"PCOC's headache, not ours," Egon pointed out as he crossed to the edge of the roof beside Peter and peered down.

Peter spared a moment to give his teammate an appraising look. "Egon, you're getting ruthless. I'm proud of you. Remind me to get you a candy bar later."

The eight Ghostbusters spread out along the edge of the roof that faced the street, powered up and throwers in hand. There they observed a very large, white, almost comical form standing in the street in front of Ghostbusters HQ. Both ends of the street had been blocked off by police cruisers, but that hadn't stopped the thing from ripping up the concrete and pulling down signs along both sides of the road. Its simplified, cartoon-y features were twisted into a grin of malice as it focused on yanking a street sign up out of the sidewalk. Dark scorch marks running up and down its white body proved that Peter and Winston had been busy while the others had been absent.

"Oh, that's not... uh... not THAT bad," Abby mumbled. Peter shot her a look. "I mean, he could always be bigger."

"Don't give him any ideas, Yates," Peter snorted.

Jillian pushed between both of them. "She's right, he's not even a hundred feet. Small potatoes. Stantz, where's your little personal helicopter doodad?"

"Across town in our warehouse, I'm afraid," Ray replied, taking up a position on the corner of the rooftop.

"Nuts," Jillian muttered.

"So do you gals have any idea what we're dealing with here?" Peter steered the conversation back to the task at hand.

"Well, it's probably not the guy who attempted to suck our New York down into the tenth circle of hell by disintegrating the barrier between the living world and the world of the dead," Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, he's not wearing a bow tie," Patty agreed.

Peter paused a moment for the enormity of that statement to sink in. "Good. That's good," he finally replied.

The ghostly giant chose that moment to look up at the firehouse and finally noticed a lot more tiny distractions than there had been before. It let out a screech that resembled a T-Rex from a Hollywood movie and started lumbering in their direction.

"Oh crud," gulped Erin.

"So, uh, any ideas from the geniuses?" Winston asked hopefully, taking aim directly between the ghost's eyes, though he knew their proton streams didn't do much more than annoy it.

"Several," said Egon, Jillian, and Abby at the same time.

Winston couldn't help but grin. Suddenly the day seemed like it would probably turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Well, that’s it. Somehow, I got through 30 fics in a month and I’m still not sure how I did it. What’s more, somehow none of them are outright crap, although definitely there are some that weren’t as good as I wanted them to be because I ran out of both time and energy. The last few, especially, suffered because I feel like I was pretty burned out by the end of the challenge.
> 
> Special thanks to @ghosta-r on Tumblr for thinking up all the prompts and the challenge itself, and also thanks to every person who read and gave kudos, and especially those who took the time to leave me comments. A couple times this month I wanted to just give up the challenge, and I would have if I didn’t remember that people were reading my fics every day, so my success on this project is thanks to all of you.
> 
> Did you have a favorite fic? A favorite line? Or even a least favorite? Was there a cliffhanger that you really wanted to see what happens next? Pls let me know, I'm always trying to learn to be a better writer. :)
> 
> This isn't the last of my fanfic ideas by a long shot, but I'll be taking a break to recoup before I pick up a proverbial pen again. But then watch out, I'll be back for more! ;)


End file.
